


You're Mine

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Brady, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned SamJess, Mentioned Top!Brady, Mentioned bottom!Sam, Possessive!Brady, Possessiveness, Set pre season 1, Song Inspired, Stalker!Brady, Stalking, Stanford AU, implied D/s elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Brady wants Sam Winchester for his own. And when Jessica Moore throws a wrench into his plans...Inspired by “Every Breath You Take” by The Police





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the BradySam square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 3!!

_ Every breath you take, _

_ Every move you make _

_ Every bond you break _

_ Every step you take,  _

_ I’ll be watching you. _

 

Brady watched as Sam Winchester exited the lecture hall, his eyes intent on the young future Boy King as the human chatted with newfound friends. Azazel had tasked him with befriending the man and making sure that he hadn’t turned soft. It would do no good to Azazel if the younger Winchester wasn’t able to take his throne. 

Was Azazel supposed to have favorites of his Special Children? Probably not, but his absolute favorite was Sam Winchester. 

Brady could understand why, if only from a purely carnal view. The man in front of him, with shaggy brown hair and expressive, ever changing eyes, was absolutely stunning, and the demon within purred. 

 

_ Every single day _

_ Every word you say _

_ Every game you play _

_ Every night you stay,  _

_ I’ll be watching you _

 

The demon threw up again- Lucifer below, this was such a  _ nasty, messy  _ process- and he heard Sam’s low voice soothing him. 

“It’s okay, Brady,” he murmured. “Just let it out, it’ll help.” 

“I wanna die,” Brady whimpered. 

“That’s because you’re detoxing,” Sam said patiently. “Again. Brady, c’mon now. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. One day you’re really going to mess with the wrong person.” 

“I can take care of myself, Winchester,” Brady grumbled. He wasn’t appreciative of the chastising tone in Sam’s voice, but he loved the bodily contact. It was like being near a furnace, and for the feverish demon, it was probably the closest thing to Heaven that he could have. 

“Your actions lately don’t show that,” Sam said without judgement. “It’s okay.” 

“Easy for you to say, top of your class and all,” Brady said before vomiting once more.

“It’ll get better,” Sam said softly. 

Brady had no doubt that Sam wholly believed that. 

 

_ Oh, can’t you see?  _

_ You belong with me _

_ My poor heart aches _

_ With every step you take   _

 

Brady  _ loathed  _ Jessica Moore. She took away what was rightfully his- Sam Winchester. 

She had Sam’s heart and body- and only one of those things Brady had experienced for himself. 

He watched as Sam opened a door for Jessica before following, and his hands clenched into fists. 

Jealousy wasn’t something that he was used to experiencing, but the demon was used to getting his way, and somehow, this mere  _ human _ with blonde hair and bright eyes had stolen Sam Winchester’s heart right from under his nose and it wasn’t  _ fair,  _ it wasn’t  _ right. _

Azazel tried to soothe the youthful demon, saying that she’ll get what’s coming to her, but Brady wanted her gone  _ immediately. _

He wanted Sam back. 

Sure, he and Sam were still friends, still hung out, but there was no more carnality. Any touches Sam gave him were out of friendship, not love or desire- those belonged to Miss Moore now- and Brady  _ hated it. _ He craved Sam’s touches again, craved those nights of carnality, of when he’d have Sam laid bare beneath him and gasping his name as the demon thrusted into him over and over again. He needed to see chestnut curls plastered to a sweat soaked forehead, hear Sam’s voice cracking as he begged for more. The youngest Winchester had a kinky side, no doubt thanks to Azazel’s gift, and Brady craved seeing Sam bound up so intricately, covered in bruises and possessive bites and hearing him say  _ Brady, please, God, please give me more, I can take it _ . 

Lucifer Creator of All, he needed that. It wasn’t a want. It was a need. 

And Jessica took that from him. 

 

_ Since you’ve gone, I’ve been lost without a trace _

_ I dream at night, I can only see your face _

_ I look around but it’s you I can’t replace _

_ I feel so cold and I long for your embrace _

_ I keep crying ‘baby, baby please!’ _

 

Brady’s whole mission came down to getting Sam Winchester back in his arms, in his bed. Screw Azazel’s mission, he had his own and it involved making sure that Sam was  _ his,  _ and his alone. Fuck Azazel, fuck Hell, even fuck Lucifer. He needed Sam. 

Sam was his. 

But Jessica was in the way. 

Sure, she could take care of him just as well as Brady, but Sam wasn’t  _ hers. _ Sam was  _ his,  _ and his alone. He doesn’t share. 

Every smile that Sam gave her, with his eyes lit up and warmth that used to be directed at Brady, was fake. It had to be. It wasn’t directed at him. Those were his smiles, the promises he made to her were his promises. 

He watched them constantly. Good thing he was a demon and could turn into wisps of smoke that just lingered while he watched them walk to classes, go on dates, have sex… and okay, maybe Jessica had a kinky side, and he  _ did  _ have to admit that Sam in a dominant position was highly arousing, but Sam was his!

Why couldn’t the universe see this?!

 

Brady thought that he’d never be happier to see Dean Winchester pop back up into Sam’s cushy life again, because it gave him plans. Azazel  _ finally  _ gave him the go-ahead to kill Jessica, but only when Sam was there. 

Perfect. Sam would be his at long last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
